1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a hose assembly, and in particular it relates to a hose assembly for conduiting conditioned air from an air outlet vent on a vehicle's dashboard to various locations within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles have air vents located on the dashboard, in the front of the vehicle. Such is well suited for distributing heated, cooled, and fresh air to the front seat occupants of the vehicle. Often, however, these vents are insufficient to maintain the comfort level of those seated in the rear of the vehicle.
A variety of devices are available for cooling various areas within a vehicle, using an air conditioning system of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,971 to Gentz appears to show a cooling device having an enclosure which is attachable to the air conditioning system using a flexible duct and an ice chamber. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,830 to Koerner appears to show a refrigerator that is cooled from a flexible conduit that is attached to the air outlet vent of a vehicle's air conditioning system. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,683 to Kutzner appears to show a beverage cooler for a vehicle which is attachable to the air conditioning system of the vehicle by a flexible hose.
None of these devices appears to show a hose assembly having a boot which is selectively attachable to the air outlet vent of a vehicle's air conditioning system, further having a hose comprising interconnecting segments for directing conditioned air from the air outlet vent to various locations within the vehicle. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.